


Unspoken

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Abbie Mills Is Working It, AbbieMillsIsWorkingIt, Alternate Ending, F/M, Ichabbie Weekend, IchabbieWeekend, Season 3 Finale rewrite, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A touch.  A look.  Something done not entirely by accident but by no means on purpose.  Wordless.  Unvoiced.  But an admission so loud it was heard anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> LONG LIVE ABBIE MILLS.

A touch. A look. Something done not entirely by accident but by no means on purpose. Wordless. Unvoiced. But an admission so loud it was heard anyway. Broken. Weak. However, together, they were immeasurably stronger. Solid. Immovable. Yet walls had somehow been rendered to soft, crumbling matter. Partners. Friends. Becoming more was supposed to ruin the good thing, but it only seemed to make it even better.

Then again cleaning vegetables to prepare a meal together wasn't intended to lead to kisses which lead to clothes getting discarded as they made their way to his bed because it was closer. It was supposed to lead to pleasant amicable flirting at most, not soft sighs and gasps. Nor was it meant to lead to her slowly sinking herself down on his cock and riding them both into oblivion.

Things were meant to be awkward afterwards. Of course, Abbie had experienced the brief panic over sleeping with her friend, her partner. Ichabod had held in every worry of whether their coupling would produce a child and if it would be an appropriate time to tell her he loved her. Instead they clung to each other and soon sleep put their worries at ease for the time being.

They made love again when they woke up.

And in the shower.

And immediately after they had both brushed their teeth. And again while Abbie tried to get dressed for work. Sophie had taken notice of the sudden change in her work partner and reduced the smaller woman to red-faced sputtering. If Joe and Jenny noticed Ichabod seemed to primp and preen around the Archives with more pep in his step, they didn't say anything. 

Abbie tried to hide her red face when Ichabod showed up at lunch, flowers in hand, wearing his best uniform. She tried not to pay attention to the way _everyone_ in the office stopped to grin at the way he bowed so low at her feet he was practically kissing the floor, the way they giggled and whispered amongst themselves when he stood and kissed her hand. 

_The lower the bow the more respected the one being bowed to_. 

She remembered reading that somewhere.

Lunch. At the Archives. Just the two of them. However the small picnic basket he had prepared went mostly untouched. Abbie, it seemed, wanted to try and sustain herself just on Ichabod's kisses. 

She barely signed back in from her lunch in time to avoid being late.

A candlelit dinner was awaiting her when she got home. So was an adorably dishevelled revolutionary soldier with his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Abbie wanted to try the whole 'sustaining herself on kisses' thing again but her stomach was very opposed to the idea. Mostly because dinner smelled heavenly.

Then it was time to curl up on the sofa and watch a film. Instead of simply sitting next to each other or at separate ends of the sofa, there was cuddling and his hand stroking up her back, under her shirt while she was draped on top of him. There was no urgency, no aching, no ceaseless yearning. 

Just them. 

Just warmth. 

Just the kind of love that didn't require words. But the words got spoken anyway when Netflix was taking a little too long to buffer in the middle of their movie.

When Ichabod's breathing levelled out and he fell asleep near the end of the film, Abbie couldn't help but smile. Tears stung her eyes. 

_One week_. That's what it had taken. She had been so close to sacrificing herself to Pandora's box, but her father had pushed her aside and offered himself in her stead. She wished she could thank him for giving her the chance to have _this_.


End file.
